Drowning
by Sandheart171
Summary: My reply to the monthly challenge on the awesome forum Destinyclan


Shadow's forum monthly challenge reply

"Head out!" I yowl racing out of camp trying to warm my cold bones. "Mistypetal, Robinflight, Tideheart, and Foxfire go to the Blizzardclan border! Heatpaw, Buzzardtail, Leopardspirit, and I will take the Glowclan border and check the lake!" I meow. "Yes Brightstar" the cat's meow as they race towards the border. I Glowclan border my heart pumping and my tail streaming out behind me. _How it felt good to get out of camp!_ She thought. She slowed down taking in the smell of the forest. The way the snow sparkled on the trees. The soft scent of evergreens in the breeze. She looked back at her loyal clanmates. _I love my clanmates so much!_She thought.

They reached the Glowclan border. The cats split up and started spraying the border. "Is everyone done?" she asked. "Yes" the cats replied. "Let's head toward the lake" she meows setting off. I looked towards the lake. There was a layer of ice on top. Brightstar had a flashback of when she was an apprentice playing on the ice. She shook her head. She could still see her brother's expression before he was sucked under. She saw his claw hooked on the ice while she raced towards him. She tried to save him but she was too slow. She could still hear his whimper._ Oh Mintpaw I'm sorry!_ She thought hoping he could hear. "Brightstar are you ok?" Meows Leopardspirit. "Y-yes" Brightstar meowed shuddering.

They reached the lake. "Wow the lake looks so cool!" exclaimed Heatpaw reaching out his paw to touch it. He fell and face planted. "You need to retract your claws just enough for some grip" meows Buzzardtail. Heatpaw worked his way onto the ice and started getting the hang of it. I turned around and saw him sliding around. I thought about what happened to Mintpaw. "Heatpaw come back!" I yell but he doesn't notice. I start to go after him sliding on the ice easily. I race after him seeing the ice begin to crack."Heatpaw look out!" I scream he slides to the side as the ice cracks open.

It is said that when you are about to die time slows down. I saw my frosty breath looking like the ghost of Mintpaw screaming "you should have saved me"! I see Heatpaw looking at me in horror and the other warriors starting to come onto the ice. I want to scream "save yourself" but I am drenched in cold fishy water.I see Heatpaw looking down from the ice. I start to paddle my way up but my hair is dragging me down. I slowly stop paddling. _What's the use? All my friends and family are in Starclan so why shouldn't I. It is my last life!_ She thought. She ran out of air and slowly started to inhale water. It was very painful. She waited and soon blacked out but this time she would never wake up.

"Flowerpetal!" I scream looking at my beloved sister. "Mintpaw, Russetclaw, Featherheart, Sandfire!" I yelp seeing all my family, my mate, and all my friends. "Am I in Starclan?" I ask quietly. "Yes you are" meows Mintpaw. Suddenly something crossed my mind. "C-can I see my clan one final time?" I ask. "Yes" Meows Flowerpetal leading me to a pool. I see Buzzardtail and Leopardspirit carrying my body back to camp. Leopardspirit will make a good leader! I thought. I see Heatpaw way behind. "It's all my fault!" he muttered. I desperately wanted to tell him it was okay. I lean into the pool and whisper" It's not your fault Heatpaw" he looks reassured and I smile. This is where I should be she thinks looking at her friends. My clan will be fine!" I say walking towards my friends

**Three sunrises later**

I walk towards Leopardspirit. "Oh Brightstar I have missed you!" she meows. "I have missed you too" I whisper. "With this life I give you love" she meows then touches noses with Leopardspirit. She shook and almost collapsed. Why did I have to give her the hardest life? She thought.

**Leopardspirit pov**

We touched noses and I almost screamed. I saw a mother protecting her kits with the ferocity of Lionclan. I saw Brightstar saving Heatpaw , now Heatstrike, and deciding it was time to quit paddling I felt her pain when she breathed in water. Such a hard life! I thought. I open my eyes and all the Starclan cats were screaming Leopardstar, Leopardstar, Leopardstar. I smile. It was worth it!


End file.
